Testing the Waters
by booboo.kitty2.0
Summary: After talking with Carlisle, and with some insight from Alice, Edward thinks he and Bella should test the waters of their physical relationship before jumping in, head first, on their wedding night.
1. Testing the Waters

****

Will desire push them into deeper waters or will they stick to the shallows?

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Thanks vjgm for all your guidance, infinite wisdom and rockin' beta skills._

**BPOV**

I walked into Edward's house only to find it quiet and empty. I had grown used to Alice flitting down the stairs to greet me before the front door had finished closing.

"Hello?"

A cool breeze blew past me and the next thing I knew, I was standing in Edward's room, wrapped in his arms.

"Hello," he grinned down at me for a moment before he laid a soft kiss on my lips.

A familiar tingling sensation shot through my entire body, down to my toes.

"Where is everyone?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

One corner of his mouth curled up into that lopsided grin that turned my knees to butter "Gone," he whispered before he slid his lips up and down my neck.

"Oh," I mumbled, trying to form a coherent thought while his cool lips brushed against my skin. It wasn't working.

All too soon, he pulled away. He smiled down at me when I groaned quietly in protest.

Edward shook his head as he grinned. "Patience Bella, we have all night."

Confusion racked my brain. "What? I thought…Alice…"

"After talking with Carlisle, and with some insight from Alice, I was thinking that maybe it's best to test the waters before jumping in, head first, on our wedding night."

The light bulb went on inside my head. "Ohhhh," I said quietly, followed immediately by the blush I felt rising in my cheeks.

I felt his cold fingertip run along my cheek bone. "Is that okay with you, Bella?" he asked. I could hear the smile hiding behind his velvet voice, because he knew what my answer would be.

I never really answered him verbally, but flung my arms around his neck, stretching up onto my tip toes to press my lips to his. He gently gripped me around the waist and lifted me off the ground. I felt cold air for a split second just before I felt my back press into the mattress of his bed.

He teased me with slow, soft kisses, running his cold tongue across my top lip and then the bottom. I felt his cool, stone hand moving over my shoulder and down across my collar bone as he added more force and passion to our embrace.

My head spun out of control. His fingers slipped into the opening at the top of my shirt making my mouth open, gasping, and breathing into his breath. He seized the opportunity and slid his cold hard tongue along mine.

Sparks of electricity jolted through my body and I gripped the back of his shirt with one hand and his hair with the other, instinctively pressing my hips toward his.

Almost immediately his tongue retreated and my hands were pinned to the bed. I opened my eyes to see his nostrils flared and his breathing shallow. His jaw was tight and his eyes were wild.

"Bella!" he said. Edward's voice was quick and almost frightened. He looked as if he had something to say but couldn't quite find the words.

I could feel his grip on my wrists, like iron shackles. "What?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

His eyes closed for a moment and I watched as his breathing returned to normal. His features relaxed and the grip he had on my wrists started to loosen.

"Bella," he spoke slower and quieter now, his eyes still closed, but he was more in control. "I need a minute."

"Okay," I whispered.

His eyes opened slowly, the soft butterscotch color restored and the wildness gone.

"Sorry," he said, a grin teasing at the corner of his mouth. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Well, neither was I." I smiled up at him, my bottom lip clenched between my teeth "But now that we know what to expect, can we try that again?"

His grin widened "Most definitely."

He started to kiss me again and I couldn't help but whimper against the feeling of his tongue sliding smoothly into my open mouth.

I felt his hand return to its place just inside the collar of my shirt. Every time I would come up for air he would trail kisses up and down my neck. And every time he returned back to my lips another one of the buttons on my blouse was undone.

When he reached the bottom, I felt his cool hand skim across my stomach and spread my shirt open. I heard him inhale sharply, almost like a hissing sound. I waited for his touch, but nothing.

I looked up, Edward's eyes were squeezed shut and he was breathing through his clenched teeth.

Feelings of inadequacy flooded my brain. I grabbed the right side of my shirt and started to cover myself back up when he grasped my wrist, stopping me.

"Minute…" he said through his teeth.

After a few seconds he opened his eyes and softly stroked the backs of his fingers up my right side. He turned his hand and swept across my belly "You have the most magnificent skin," he whispered.

I let out a relieved laugh. His fingers stilled where they were and he looked up at me. "Am I tickling you?"

"No."

His brow puckered with confusion. "Then, am I being funny?"

"No." I giggled at myself and my stupid human brain.

He started stroking my skin again. "Please tell me," he begged, his eyes burning into mine.

"It's just that…I thought that…" I closed my eyes and wrinkled my nose at myself, "that maybe you didn't like what you saw." I sheepishly opened one eye.

He was smiling and shaking his head at me "Silly Bella," was all he said as he leaned down toward me again and spoke in between kisses along my collar bone. "Silly…beautiful…magnificent…glorious…Bella."

His tongue darted out and tasted the skin at the hollow of my throat. It felt so wonderful. I couldn't hold back the sound that was building in me. I gripped the sheet as his mouth continued down, laying soft kisses on the swell of my breast while his hand glided up the skin of my side, open and outstretched.

I caught my breath as his cold, long fingers encompassed one side of my chest. The cold marble of his palm pressing into my nipple, making it harden instantly, even through the fabric of my bra. At the same moment, I felt his lips, his tongue sliding across the sensitive peak hidden beneath the blue satin.

I gripped my own hair at the sensation. Unconsciously my chest arched up, my fists clenching and twisting against my scalp.

"Edward." I breathed.

I tried not to touch him. Not wanting to send him over the edge that would pull him away from me again. I could feel his smile against my flesh. Feel his breath quicken on my skin as I said his name. Feel his fingers trail back down my stomach to pop open the button on my jeans and run his cold, hard index finger back and forth between the open button. He crawled back up my body. Trailing kisses in his wake before he settled his mouth over mine again, slipping his sweet tongue past my lips again.

Placing a firm hand on his chest I gave him a little push and he backed away instantly.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, concern creasing his forehead.

"No," I smiled, feeling a blush stain my cheeks. "It's just…" I tried to think of what I wanted to say. I chewed my bottom lip as I circled the top button on his shirt.

A slow smile spread across his face, as if he could read my mind, he laid back on the bed and pulled my body on top of his, carefully situating my knees on either side of his waist. He looked up at me as I sat up, one hand lazily tucked behind his head, while the other stayed at my waist, stroking his thumb back and forth across the skin just above my hip bone.

I ran my shaking hands up over his body. I could feel his cool skin through the fabric and the hard marble planes of his chest.

With trembling hands I started, focusing all my attention on each button as I worked. I was surprised to see another shirt hidden underneath the first. I sat back and fisted my hands on my hips.

"Well that's just not fair Edward." I complained.

"I think it's completely fair," he chuckled and snapped my bra strap lightly against my skin.

He had a point.

I skimmed my shirt off of my shoulders and tossed it to the floor. Edward had moved his hand to the top of my right thigh, he grinned up at me as he rubbed his icy hand up and down my leg. I felt his grip tighten as I reached behind myself to get at the clasp of my bra.

His eyes widened and his breathing stopped. I paused, searching his face for some sign that I should stop or continue. He inhaled deeply and nodded, letting the air out slowly through his open mouth.

I kept my eyes on his as I unhooked the clasp. His eyes widened and his breath caught as the straps at my shoulders went slack. I held the front of my bra in place, slipping my arms out of the straps. Swallowing the lump in my throat I slowly pulled the garment from my body and let it fall to the floor.

Edward licked his lips, his eyes sweeping across my chest. His hand started to crawl back up my body. "Beautiful," he whispered on a breath as he reached out. It seemed as though my breasts were formed just for his hands because they fit perfectly into his open palms.

My head lolled back in pleasure and a tight breath escaped my throat as his hands manipulated the flesh of my breasts. I felt one of his arms slide behind my back, tilting me back slightly as he rose up off of the bed.

"My god Bella, you are an exquisite creature," he whispered, his cool breath blowing across my skin.

And then, his mouth.

His lips, icy hot against my warm delicate skin. He turned his face to nuzzle one of my breasts. I could hear him inhaling my scent and it drove me mad.

"So soft," he breathed, his lips brushing the tender bud of my nipple. My breath stopped when his tongue darted out, just for a moment, just for a taste.

"So sweet," he sighed, pressing his tongue flat against my nipple, dragging across it.

"Edward…" I whimpered, pushing my hands into his chest.

Hazy eyes looked up at me. He cocked his head to the side for a moment, almost studying the lust on my face. An almost smug smile lifted up the corners of his mouth as he nodded and lay back against the mattress again.

I hadn't noticed when he took his button down shirt off, but it lay on the floor with the clothes that I had discarded moments ago. He slung his arm behind his head again, looking like some magnificently lazy god. I reached for the hem of his tank top, wondering why he hadn't discarded it along with his other shirt.

He raised one finger to stop me from pulling his shirt up any farther than the waist band of his pants.

When I gave him an exasperated look, he grinned and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. I watched as he placed his finger just above the neckline of his shirt. Slowly he dragged his finger down his chest, almost like he was drawing a line down the center of himself. And then I heard the soft tearing of fabric. He took a deep breath, expanding his chest, and I saw the fabric separate from itself in the wake of his finger, exposing the hard flesh of his chest. After he tore through the hem he hooked his thumbs through the arm holes of his tank and sliced through the cloth like it was tissue paper.

Something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I froze while I watched the torn shirt flutter to the floor.

I felt him grasp my hand, pressing my finger tips to his lips. He kissed my fingers and then laid my hand in the center of his marble chest.

"Please?" he whispered, looking up at me. The warm butterscotch color of his eyes scorching my very soul.

All I could do was nod like a fool as I started to feel my way across his body.

Completely fascinated, I extended one finger and followed the slight ridge around his nipple. A low moan erupted from deep in his chest and his hands flew up to my side. He gripped and released my hips over and over, his thumbs stroking the spot where my thighs bent into my hips.

I looked up at his face as I slipped my hands down his hard, muscular stomach, following the hard ripples of muscle. A trail of bronze hair started just past his belly button and disappeared beneath the waistband of his pants. His eyes were closed and his mouth open, low moans of pure pleasure bubbling out of him.

My fingers continued down their path as I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his cold, hard flesh. His breath hitched as I kissed from one of his nipples to the other, blazing a trail across his chest with my lips and slow swipes of my tongue.

He tasted glorious. Better then the richest, sweetest chocolate. The best taste in the world was definitely his skin.

I lavished my tongue around his nipple, feeling the tiny, cold nub harden like the smallest pebble under it.

My fingers stopped when they reached a barrier, his waistband. I followed the denim around his waist. Blindly searching for the button, not willing to take my mouth off of his skin to look for it, my palm brushed against something hard straining beneath the denim.

His eyes snapped open and his head shot up.

"Don't move, Bella."

His voice was ragged and dark.

I started to sit up and ask him what was wrong, but I couldn't move, one of his hands pressed into my back, keeping me glued to his chest.

"Don't. Move. Please." he growled.

I inhaled, getting ready to say something when he cut me off "Don't speak." I could feel the words rumbling out of his chest as my cheek was pressed against it. "Please," he begged.

After a few minutes I felt his body start to relax and his breathing returned to a semblance of normalcy.

He urged my face back up to his "Sorry love," he said, brushing a few strands of hair out of my eyes.

"Was that okay?" I asked. "I mean…did it feel good?"

He squeezed my body against his, pressing my bare breasts against his stone chest "Too good," he smiled at me. "I nearly ripped your pants to shreds," he chuckled.

I felt my face burn. God help me, but I wanted him to do it.

"You can if you like," I said, feeling my face burn hotter as the words slipped out before I could stop them.

His hands clenched into fists against my back "Not helping Bella," he said, his eyes squeezed shut again.

Something hard was pressing against the niche between my thighs. It felt so wonderful. Instinctively, I pressed my hips down, and a wonderful feeling flooded my senses. A sudden rush of air whirled around me and I was on my back again with him hovering over me, desire firing in his eyes.

"Bella," he groaned, attacking my neck with his mouth. "If you don't stop that…"

His words caught in his throat as I slid my hands down, pressing one into the small of his back, the other continued down over the swell of his perfectly round buttocks and I hitched my leg around his hip . With this new leverage, I pulled my hips up toward his, seeking out that glorious friction, and finding it. I groaned with pleasure at this incredible feeling.

One of his iron hands pressed my hips back down into the mattress. "Isabella," he growled through his clenched teeth. "You have to stop that!"

It was too late. There would be no stopping if I had anything to say about it.

I slipped as much of my other leg around him that I could; only managing to get my foot around behind his thighs, just below his backside.

"No, I won't!" I growled back up at him. If he could growl and me, then I could growl right back.

He wasn't expecting that because his head snapped back slightly. Fire ignited in his eyes and I could swear that I saw one corner of his mouth twitch up slightly just before his mouth was on me again. His hand was sliding across my stomach, the tips of his fingers dipping under my waistband, before retreating.

He sat back on his knees, drawing his hands down my legs and resting on my thighs as he looked down at me. Desire and fear washed over his face.

"Please?" I whispered.

Edward's face looked pained as he closed his eyes and shook his head slowly from one side to the other. He took a deep breath. "Bella," he whispered, his hands started to slowly move up my thighs, "you know that I want nothing more than to give you everything you want, but…"

I hooked my fingers into his belt loops and tried to pull him closer. His will was starting to crack and he allowed me to move his body closer to mine.

"I want this Edward." My voice was soft and my eyes pled. "I want you."

The little spot between his eyebrows puckered as he shook his head at me "Bella…"

I sat up and placed my hands on his face "I want you Edward, more than I've ever wanted anything in my life."

He leaned his forehead against mine. Gently cradling my face between his stony hands he started to kiss me. "You will be the death of me Bella," he said in between kisses "I swear it."

His eyes closed as he contemplated. "If…" he started, trying to keep his breathing even "If it gets to be too much…" he took and unsteady breath. "If I say stop…we stop." His face screwed up and he shook his head, like a thought had just occurred to him. "If either one of us says stop, we stop," he corrected.

That was more than I could have ever asked for. I nodded, not trusting my own voice to be steady at this point, and licked my lips in anticipation.

Edward's fingers tangled in my hair and he crushed his mouth to mine. My body trembled as I felt his hands slide from my hair and down my face.

He moved with a purpose down my body, pausing to tease my breasts for a moment, rolling my aching nipples between his fingers. I whimpered into his mouth as he laid me back against the bed and worked the zipper of my jeans.

His mouth left mine and followed the path his hands laid down my body, his lips so cold on my hot flesh that it practically burned. He pulled one of my nipples between his lips and gave it a gentle tug. The feeling was incredible, making me gasp his name.

I shamelessly plunged my fingers into his hair, urging him to continue. My hips rose to meet his, that now familiar friction snapping bolts of electricity through my body.

The next thing I knew, he was standing at the end of the bed, black fire crackling in his eyes. He reached up, grasping my jeans at the waist, and pulled. I lifted my hips up off of the bed, allowing him to slide my pants out from under me.

He flung them to the floor behind him and stared down at my body. One of his fingers glided up the outside of my leg, to my knee and back again.

"Exquisite," was all he said as he started to climb back up onto the bed, spreading my legs with his body.

He saw my eyes flicker to his jeans and he stopped. Backing up off of the bed, he stood again. His hands poised at the button of his jeans, thumbs resting just inside the waistband, then he cocked an eyebrow at me…waiting.

I nodded to him, my eyes transfixed on his hands. Moving excruciatingly slow, even for a human, he popped the button and skimmed the denim down his long muscular legs. I'd never seen his bare legs before. Smooth slabs of muscle ran up and down his thighs, disappearing and reappearing from beneath the legs of his black boxer briefs, making me catch my breath at the very sight of them.

"You're beautiful," I breathed, watching him crawl back up the bed, once again parting my legs with his cold hard body.

He turned his face and kissed the inside of my leg, just above my knee. His cool hands burned up my legs as he slowly moved up my body, dropping kisses onto my skin as he went. His nose skimmed my inner thigh, inhaling my scent as he went. I saw his eyes flutter and it made my stomach flip. His lips slipped past, barely moving the satin of my panties, and I could swear I felt a soft brush of a cold tongue for a split second before his mouth settled on my belly button.

I trembled as he continued up my body. His hands going in two different directions. One moved slowly up, closing around my breast, his fingers pulling softly at my nipple, the other down. Slowly. Methodically, down. Down, over the strip of elastic that held the top of my blue satin panties to my hips. Down farther, over the thin smooth fabric between my legs.

"Edward!" I gasped as his fingers smoothed over the satin and back up again.

A fire burned beneath my navel, in the pit of my being, with every swipe of his icy fingers.

"Do you want me to stop Bella?" he whispered against my neck, his lips never leaving my skin for a second.

"No," I whimpered.

Instinct drove me. I ran my hands down his back, as cool and hard as marble. I traced along the elastic of his underwear, following it around until I felt the soft hair on his belly tickle against my wrist. I stretched my fingers down over the black fabric.

I felt his erection, straining against the pliable cotton. I followed it down until my palm rested over the tip.

I heard his breathing stop. I heard him swallow the venom that I knew was pooling in his mouth.

I stroked back up his length and felt his body shudder against mine. When I reached the tip, I slid my hand into the top of his boxers, needing to feel his skin against mine.

An iron grip shackled my wrist and began to drag my hand out. "S…slow…slow down, Bella," he panted, pulling my hand around his waist and place it softly on the swell of his backside. He licked his lips and swallowed hard, trying to catch the breath he didn't really need.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He nodded, pursing his lips and taking a deep breath. "Just slow down." he breathed, bending his head back to my body. "Slow down," he quietly said one last time, more to himself than to me, I assumed.

I ran my hand along his ass, up over the roundest part, squeezing my fingers against the firm flesh. Still needing to feel his cool skin, I quickly smoothed back up over his excruciatingly perfect buttock, reaching up under the backside of his boxer briefs. I felt his body jump as I caressed his granite hard skin. I watched him turn his face against the breast he was teasing. His eyes closed tight, top lip twitching as his teeth sank into his bottom lip, as he groaned in pleasure. I gave his ass a squeeze, pressing my nails into his skin.

With a growl he attacked my mouth. His icy tongue plunging in as I felt his fingers sliding back up the satin of my panties, toying with the elastic at the waist before slipping beneath it and over my aching mound, cupping me in his cool palm.

My body arched, my hips pressing up against him. The cold hardness of his hand felt so amazing against the hot fire burning between my legs.

"Jesus," he breathed against my neck, his fingers sliding over my swollen nub.

I couldn't hold back the moan that erupted out of my mouth when I felt one cool finger slide into my wetness, pressing deep into me.

"Oh god Edward," I breathed, my head pressed back into the pillow and I raised my hips off of the bed, grinding against his hand. I unclamped his ass cheek and slid around his hip.

Before he could stop me, I slipped my hand over his impossibly large erection. The skin was cool, hard and smooth as I closed my fingers around him and followed the length to the top. I swirled my palm over the tip, feeling a few beads of moisture spread, making the movement even smoother as I slid my hand back down to the base.

His breath hissed through his clenched teeth. "Yes Bella," he hissed on the exhale. "Yes!"

My eyes rolled back in my head as I felt a second cool finger enter me. I gasped as he started to pulse inside me. I never knew anything could feel so good.

I felt my whole body tighten when he twisted inside me, changing the angle of the thrust. The fire deep in my belly burned out of control and I could feel it bubbling to the surface.

My breath hitched as I tried to catch it, not being able to get a complete lungful into my body for the life of me.

To my excitement I felt his hips press into my hand, sliding his cold hard length through my fingers. It took me a second to realize he was keeping time with the fingers he pulsed into me.

It was more than I could take.

I felt the fire in my belly explode.

"Mmmmmm…Edward…" I moaned, clenching his rock hard erection in my hand.

My name rumbled out of his chest and I felt a cool splash of liquid on my belly. His fingers didn't stop pumping and neither did his hips, hissing and growling with every motion. With every pulse of his fingers stars exploded behind my eyes and with every thrust of his hips, more of the cool liquid splattered across my skin.

When he finally stopped moving, I opened my eyes. His eyes were still squeezed shut, his nostrils flared and his jaw tight. I pulled my hand away from him and watched his whole body shudder at the movement.

A drop of the liquid glistened on my finger. Would it taste as good as I imagined it would? It was part of him, so it had to. Unable to stop myself, I slowly brought my finger toward my mouth.

Edward's eyes drifted open and saw what I was about to do. His breathing stopped and he froze, watching my finger move closer and closer to my mouth.

He shook his head slowly and took an unsteady breath.

"No…Bella…don't…" he pleaded.

I refused to listen and slipped my finger into my mouth. My tongue slid across the droplet and my head spun. I didn't think it was possible for anything to taste better than his skin. My god, this did. I felt the fire explode again inside my belly at the flavor.

A feral growl shook the entire bed and ripped me from my euphoria. My eyes popped open to see a very heavy breathing Edward snap.


	2. Swan Dive

**EPOV**

My head reeled as I felt her hand slip away from me, sending the most delicious shudder through my entire body. I slowly opened my eyes to see her staring down at me.

A smug sensation filled me, knowing that my vampire body was already hard and ready again.

_Ha, let's see Mike Newton do that_, I thought to myself and almost smiled.

Then I realized she was focused on something other than my body. I glanced down and saw her mesmerized by a drop of my iridescent liquid on her finger.

Part of me hoped that she was just going to look at it, inspect it, but then I saw her mouth starting to open. I could smell the saliva pooling in her mouth in anticipation. She simply could not be allowed to do this. I knew it in the back of my head.

My vampire mind sifted through all of the courses of action I could take in a nanosecond.

I could grab her wrist. Pull her hand away from her mouth before she slid her gloriously hot tongue across her finger. But in the state I was in, I could also rip her arm right out of the socket without knowing it, until it was too late.

I should run. Flee the room before she closed her succulent lips around that sweet little digit. I could be miles and miles away before her finger passed her lips.

I should. But I didn't.

I tried to take a breath, feeling it catch in my chest, as she got closer to her mouth.

I shook my head at her. It was a futile effort for I was only able to muster a very small movement.

I swallowed back the venom and found a semblance of my voice.

"No…Bella…don't…"

She wasn't listening.

I could not let this happen and yet I couldn't stop it.

I watched her soft pink lips close around her finger. Her eyes fluttered as her tongue swiped at the droplet. Her body trembled and she flushed a deep shade of red. An orgasm brought on by the mere taste of me.

And I knew that's what it was.

I could feel the heat that practically shot out from her core. I could see the blood pooling under her skin but what was worse, I could smell it. I also knew the sounds she made, even before this night.

Guilt pricked the back of my neck as I remembered.

I arrived at her house a little early, and Charlie was still awake. Standing in the forest, just outside the yard, I listened, while she touched herself. I didn't want to, but I couldn't leave. Gripping the trunk of a sturdy tree, I rooted myself next to it as she quietly said my name on a breath. And then the smell that wafted out of her window…oh God that smell.

A growl shuddered out of me before I could stop it. I could feel the bed shake underneath us from the force of it.

Without thinking clearly, I curled my hand around the blue satin of her panties. My fingers ripped through the soft fabric like it was warm butter.

I quickly discarded the scrap of material before I returned my attention to what was hidden beneath it.

If I still had a heartbeat it would have stopped.

I looked at the vision before me. Her right hand, pawing at her breast, squeezing a taut pink nipple between her delicate fingers.

Another wave of heat hit me in the chest before I realized I had lowered my head closer to her body.

I hovered, about twelve inches from the quivering wet flesh that called to me, and took a deep breath.

_Ohhhhh that smell_, I thought. My mind heady and feeling almost drunk.

A scent I knew almost as well as my own. But this was pure. Not obscured by the things that always lingered in front of it. Cotton, denim, satin. The dull odors that had always diluted the sweetness of her. I took another deep breath, filling my lungs.

My head spun faster and I knew I should stop. I should pull away and throw the thick blanket over her naked body. Cover her and run, until I hit the northern borders of Canada.

_One taste,_ my thoughts echoed. _Just one, little taste_.

My logical mind snapped into order, telling me that my fingers were still slick with her. That, if all I wanted was a taste, I merely had to bring my hand to my mouth.

I shook my head at the thought. No, it wouldn't be the same. The flavor wouldn't be pure. It would be tainted with the taste of my own skin.

No, it had to be from her body.

_Your funeral_, the voice inside my head told me, _or hers_.

That caught my attention. I looked up at her, my eyes pleading for her to ask me to stop. To tell me that we had gone too far and we were about to do a swan dive into the deep end of the proverbial pool.

Bella had her lip caught between her teeth. Her body strained up, seeking contact with mine. She looked down at me, her eyes hooded with lust as she fondled her perfect breasts in my face. "Please Edward," she begged. "Please…"

Desire took control.

A scent better than the sweetest ambrosia flooded my senses as a fresh layer of dew coated her soft pink folds.

Before the voice in my head could stop me, my mouth was on her.

My tongue lapped at the source of that most magnificent smell. Heat bombarded my system and as if I didn't already feel a little drunk off of her scent alone, now I felt completely drugged. Stoned out of my mind by this most wonderful flavor.

I raised my face from her body, intent on stopping, one taste that was it. But then I looked up. Her body was twisted and strained, like a whip had just been cracked against her delicate skin. And the sound she was making. Oh God, the sound.

_One taste_, I reminded myself_, that's it, just one taste_.

Her hips bucked in the air, reaching for contact with my tongue again.

When I didn't touch her, she began to get frustrated.

"Edward…please…" she begged through her clenched teeth.

_One taste? Yeah right_, the voice taunted.

"Pleeeeaaase," she mewled at me, gripping her breast tightly, twisting her little pink nipple between her fingers so hard I feared she would bleed.

That would not be good.

_Run! _The voice shouted.

And I intended to. But her soft foot traced up the back of my leg. Her toes curled as she rested her foot on my back, giving me gentle pressure. Urging me forward.

Just like that, every intention of stopping receded.

_She wants this_, I rationalized. _She wants me_.

Poor Bella must have been going mad with desire. She seemed to abandon all of her insecurities and lowered her hand to herself, her tiny finger pressing against that hot little nub of flesh. Seeing her touching herself like that was more than I could bear.

I nudged her hand away with my nose and took over, sliding my tongue over the source of her heat.

She bucked beneath me, pressing her hips tighter against my face. I could feel the moisture deepen with every swipe of my tongue. My God, she tasted so good.

I slipped along her folds, following the heat that permeated out of her. The taste, second only to her blood.

Maybe.

Right now my head swam so much I wasn't quite sure why we had waited so long to do anything like this before.

Her hands gripped my hair and pulled it with all her human might. If she only knew how much I loved that. I growled into her and pressed deeper. She gasped and twisted her fingers tighter against my scalp.

I felt her heel dig into the middle of my back and she pressed her body closer. Little sounds bubbled out of her as she got closer to her release.

"Edward, that….mmmmm…." she whimpered, biting against her lip while she writhed under my tongue.

I had to know what she was thinking. Even though, I was pretty sure I already knew what it was. I could just keep going, let her have what she wanted so badly right now.

But something in me, something dark and dirty, absolutely had to hear her say it.

"Does that feel good Bella?" I asked, my lips brushing against her impossibly soft skin. My voice was thick and rough with anticipation.

Her breath hissed in her throat. "Yes," she breathed. "Please don't stop Edward…please..."

I felt the corner of my mouth twitch up into a gloriously satisfied smirk.

_She really is going to be the death of you, you know that right_, the voice laughed inside my head.

"I know." I murmured with a grin before I returned to the task at hand.

I laved my tongue over that delicious bud, drawing it up between my lips.

Her nails raked up the back of my neck and she screamed out my name. I'd never heard a more wonderful sound in the whole of my existence. Her body trembled. Sweat glistening off of her perfectly white, naked, skin.

I drank in the sight of my Bella. Her hair tousled all over the pillow, chest rising and falling rapidly, heart pounding furiously in her chest, blood rising to the surface of her skin.

I moved with vampire speed, ridding myself of the last barrier between us, my underwear.

A slow euphoric smile spread across her face as I started to crawl back up her body, dropping kisses on her exquisitely heated flesh.

She was so soft and warm, but she was even warmer after she came.

I felt her blood humming in her veins. God, but she was amazing. I grazed my nose across her pebble hard nipple, following it up with my tongue and bringing the little nub into my mouth.

Bella hissed and whimpered as I sucked greedily. Her eyes were glazed over and her cheeks were fabulously flushed with the desire that still coursed through her delicious veins.

She placed her porcelain hands on my face and drew me closer.

"I love you," she breathed. Her warm sweet breath washed over me and I inhaled it into my heavy lungs.

I settled my body over hers. Careful to keep my weight from crushing her. "I want to make love to you Bella." I brushed my hands over her face, holding it in my iron grasp like the most delicate flower. "I want it more than anything on this plane of existence."

Bella smiled up at me and she lifted her head, laying the softest, sweetest kisses along my jaw and up to my ear. She didn't need to be this close for me to hear her whisper, and she knew that. She also knew how much I loved it.

"I'm yours Edward," she whispered, grazing her petal soft lips against my cold hard skin.

I sighed and held her face in my hands.

"You must be absolutely sure Bella," I warned.

She leaned her blazing forehead against mine. "I want it more than anything on this plane of existence," she cooed.

I smiled as I heard my own words echoed back to me and her fingers slithered up into my hair. Her fingers tightened and I hissed between my teeth.

"That drives me crazy Bella," I growled.

"I know," she whispered and licked my earlobe.

My body jolted with pleasure. She was truly a wicked creature.

I felt her hot body press against mine, snapping my control like a dry brittle twig. I pinned her hands over her head, lightly pressing them into the mattress.

I slid my lips along her neck, kissing and suckling her flesh.

"Careful Bella," I growled.

I felt her smile against me as she slung her leg around my waist and dragged her hips into mine. I pulled back against her in response, making the friction harder, smoother, as I slid my length along her slippery apex.

White hot pleasure locked my muscles as I slid, just the tip, into her opening.

My head jolted back as desire rippled through my body. The urge to plunge hard and fast into this most magnificent feeling swirled through my mind until I met the slightest bit of resistance.

I stopped.

One thrust is all it would take, and I would be welcomed into her most sacred place with a warm, wet caress.

One thrust and she would be in pain, the delicate skin that held me at bay would tear and blood would mix with the most intoxicating scent I've ever known.

One thrust could end her life.

I felt her walls gripping me, begging me to plunge. She groaned at my reluctance and tried to make the move herself.

My hands clamped onto her hips, stilling her.

"Stop Bella," I whispered.

Her eyes snapped open. The warm brown of her eyes melting away my resolve faster than I cared to admit.

"Finish it Edward," she begged. "I need this." Her upper body writhed beneath me. "I want it."

The grip I held on her faltered, ever so slightly, with my desire to finish it. And she felt it.

Seizing the moment she arched her hips into mine, virtually impaling herself on me.

She gasped, and I felt the resistance give way.

I heard her cry out and I smelled the blood. I felt my lips peel back over my teeth, a snarl ripping from my chest.

I had to act quickly. The urge to bite was starting to become overwhelming. I gripped both her writs in one hand and I raised the back of the other to my mouth. I turned my head away and sank my teeth into my own flesh.

I looked down and saw Bella's eyes transfixed on me, on my act of animalistic rage and lust.

I froze. My wild eyes waited for the terror that, I was certain, would be crossing her face at any second.

Body locked, mid thrust, searching for the horror to creep up and make her scream in fear.

I waited.

Her breath hitched as she licked her lips. Her sweet tongue pulling her bottom lip into her mouth, between her teeth, as she twisted her lower half, taking me by surprise and throwing me off balance.

I tumbled onto my back, taking her with me. She sat back onto my hard rod, forcing it up into her body, spreading her heat all over me.

She placed her hands in the center of my chest, steadying herself, as she rocked forward and back. Her eyes were wild, like I'd never seen them before.

"Do it again Edward," she breathed. Her voice was thick with desire.

My mouth hung open as the realization of what she just said hit me. In typical Bella fashion, what should terrify her, instead, turned her on.

I couldn't let her be in control. She was too reckless. If I let her lead, my teeth would be sunk into her throat so fast it would make my head spin. I flipped our bodies, pinning her underneath me.

"You're playing with fire Bella." I gave her slow hard thrust, sending her eyes rolling back into her head and her bottom lip back between her teeth.

A wicked smile curled her perfectly formed mouth. Her hot little tongue slid out and licked her lips at me.

Jesus, she was trying to provoke me.

Her nails raked down my spine. Venom filled my mouth and I swallowed it back with a low growl.

She writhed at the sound, linking her fingers in my hair and pulling my neck within the reach of her teeth. Her heels dug into my lower back as she pushed her hips against mine. She was so close.

I slid my hand between our bodies. Her hot little nub burned like fire and swelled with her blood. I heard her gasp as my cold finger pressed against her.

Every ounce of pleasure I had experienced in my one hundred in eight years became nothing the instant I felt her velvet walls clamp around me. Hot. Wet. Excruciatingly perfect.

"Yes Bella," I panted. "Oh God, yes!"

She cried out again, breathing my name over and over again, her body arching, toes curling, fists clenching, pulling my hair as she came hard and hot.

We watched each other. I watched the climax wash over her. Clouding her chocolate brown eyes with pleasure and making them loose focus for just a split second. Something human eyes would have missed. Blood shot up under her skin, staining her lily white flesh pink, like rose petals.

My body snapped, my back arched, as I released into her. Amazingly enough, warmth shot through my body.

Pure, unadulterated, warmth.

Her body twitched against me and another wave washed over me. I pulled a labored breath through my clenched teeth as I thrust forward again.

Dear God, the warmth.

I lowered my body to hers and I engulfed Bella in my arms. A smile formed of its own accord across my face as I placed a soft kiss on her sweat covered face. I licked her perspiration off of my lips, every part of her tasted amazing.

She tilted her head in my embrace and looked up and saw me smiling.

"Look who's all warm and fuzzy now," she giggled.

A loud chuckled erupted from my chest as a thought occurred to me.

"What's so funny?" she laughed with me and stroked her fingers across my curled lips.

I shook my head and laughed harder as I really thought about it.

"I was just thinking," I started. "Now I know why Emmett is so happy all the time."

We laughed together. Her warm, sweaty, naked body slid against mine, thoroughly arousing me immediately.

She looked down and her eyes bugged out in amazement.

"Edward!" she gasped, biting her lip as a familiar blush colored her glorious face.

I smiled and shrugged, tracing my finger along her collar bone and down into the tempting valley between her beautiful breasts.

"Edward, I'm all sweaty," she blushed deeper and it was marvelous.

I dipped my head to the perspiration that had pooled there and ran my tongue through the amazing flavor.

"I kind of like it," I said, glancing up at her face. Watching the desire start to build again. "But, if you want to have a human moment, you are more than welcome to use the shower."

A wicked gleam sparkled in her deep brown eyes as she tilted her head to me. "Is it big enough for two?" she asked quietly. Shy, self conscious, Bella peeking out again.

I flung my most dazzling smile at her. "Most definitely!"


	3. The Softest Spot

**BPOV**

With a smile that sent the millions of butterflies in my belly scattering, Edward took my hand and pulled me off of the bed.

I watched the muscles in his back roll and pulse as he walked toward the bathroom. I had to bite my lip at seeing his bare backside flex with every step he took.

God, he was perfect.

We passed by a mirror on the wall of his room and I stopped when I saw my reflection. Oh great, I looked a complete mess.

"Are you okay?" he asked with genuine concern in his voice.

I started pulling my fingers through my hair, trying to get it to look halfway decent.

His cold hand slid around my hip as his mouth descended and I could see our reflection in the mirror. Edward was standing behind me, his lips on my neck, while his arm draped up and over my shoulder, to tease my breasts. His other hand crawled down my hip, sliding around the inside of my thigh.

"You're beautiful," he whispered against my flesh.

My eyes fluttered back in my head while he stroked the delicate skin of my upper leg. I focused my eyes back on the mirror and saw him staring at our reflection, watching me.

He smiled when I gasped.

I shivered in his icy embrace. "Shower," he whispered, laying one last kiss on the apex of my shoulder before pulling away and leading me into the other room.

I'd never been in Edward's bathroom before. I'd always chosen to use the one down the hall when I needed to. I just felt more comfortable with several doors and a good length of hallway between Edward and my human moments in the restroom. It was bad enough that I knew that he knew what went on in there, but he didn't have to be right on the other side of the door waiting for me to come out for crying out loud.

He walked up to the hugest shower I've even seen, I heard him turn on the water and saw steam plume out of the open door. Then, a thought occurred to me.

"You have that look you get when you're trying to do trigonometry," he chuckled.

"Well, I was just wondering, why a vampire would need hot water?"

He smiled and shrugged. "I don't need it, but I like to sit and let the hot water warm my body when I'm not with you. It makes being away from you, almost bearable."

I wanted to pinch myself because this couldn't be real. Guys really didn't say things like that did they? Well, real guys didn't anyway.

Yeah, and vampires don't exist either.

That's it, I had to be dreaming. I reached down and casually pinched the outside of my thigh, sucking my breath in pain when it hurt.

He heard me, and I'm sure he could see the red spot on my leg with his keen vampire vision. "What on earth are you doing Bella?"

"Just checking." I rubbed the spot and gave him my best innocent look, but then it happened. Oh no, not now. Why did my body pick this very moment to be human?

I glanced around the bathroom and spotted the toilet, not two feet from where Edward was standing, looking all naked and perfect, and… Ugh!

I turned on my heel and headed for the door.

"Bella," he called after me, virtually stopping me in my tracks. When I turned back around his face was mildly contorted. "Where are you going?"

My bottom lip situated itself between my teeth as I thought of a way to say this without sounding gross and subsequently killing the mood.

"I, uh…I'll, um…I need a human moment," I sputtered out as quickly as I could.

Edward's eyebrow arched up in confusion. "I thought that's what this was for," he gestured to the shower that now had steam billowing out of it.

"Yeah…um," I closed my eyes. I just couldn't look him in the face and say this out loud, "I have to…you know, pee."

I wanted to die of embarrassment.

I heard him laugh. I opened my eyes and saw him shaking his head "Bella, you don't have to run into the other room, there is a toilet right here," he said, motioning over his shoulder.

My mouth dropped open. Did he seriously think I was going to use the toilet with him standing right there?

"Edward! You can't possibly think that I'm going to do that in front of you? "He laughed harder and crossed the bathroom to take my hands.

"First of all, of course not," his thumbs smoothed circles over the back of my hands, soothing me. "Second, we've made love," he nuzzled my hair, "I had my mouth…" His words trailed off as he burrowed his face deeper into my hair and making the softest sound of pleasure. "I can still taste you Bella," he whispered.

My whole body trembled. Lord, how did he _do_ that?

Edward took a step back with that crooked smile plastered across his face, and kissed the back of my hands, "I'll be in the shower, and you can go down the hall if it makes you more comfortable."

He dropped my hands and disappeared into the shower.

I ran down the hall and returned as fast as humanly possible.

I gave myself the once over in the mirror, to make sure I didn't look too horrible, and slipped into the shower.

Oh. My. God.

Edward's back was turned to me. He was so incredibly gorgeous that I had to remind myself to breathe. Water ran in rivulets down his perfectly sculpted back, over the tempting swell of his rounded backside and down his long legs. It bounced off his broad shoulders, down his muscular arms and dripped off his fingertips.

He placed his hand against the wall, shoving himself away and turned to me.

My heart literally skipped several beats and sputtered inside my chest. He looked like one of those concrete figures you see standing in the middle of a water fountain.

The water had turned his hair a darker bronze by at least three shades. It ran down his face and dribbled down his chin. More streams flowed down the solid panes of his chest, rippling across his whipcord tight stomach.

I couldn't look any farther than that and quickly brought my eyes back up to his. He pulled one lip and then the other into his mouth, in an effort to remove the water from his lips, before curling them into my favorite smile.

"Hello," he grinned.

My knees gave way but before I could slide to the floor, he was at my side, pulling me up into his wet body. That did_ not_ help.

The inside of my head tilted and whirled and I blinked my eyes, trying desperately not to pass out.

"Bella, are you okay?" His eyebrows were knit together in concern.

"Yeah," I nodded a few times and then shook my head, trying to get it to clear. "Head rush."

I don't think he believed me because he was making that face he makes when he's trying not to smile. His cheeks sunk in and his lips pursed together tightly. I watched his mouth work. He was chewing on the inside of his lip, trying desperately not to grin.

He shook his head, a little sliver of a smiled teasing the corner of his mouth, "Maybe I should step out…" he moved around me toward the door.

"NO!" My voice bounced off the walls, coming out louder than I had intended it to.

Edward turned and started backing me up toward the spray. "Good, because I didn't really want to leave," he said, his fingertips brushing up and down my arms.

A steady stream of hot water hit me right between the shoulder blades. I leaned my head back, and let it run into my hair. I closed my eyes and let the water wash over me. It felt so good.

My breath caught in my throat when I felt Edward's nose skim across my shoulder.

"Do you have any idea how good you smell when you are wet?" he sighed, running his nose over my shoulder, inhaling, up my neck and to that little spot behind my ear. "Mmmmm," he groaned, sliding his hands around my body, pulling me closer.

I rolled my head forward and wrapped my arms around his lower back, letting one hand drift over his gorgeous backside.

"Bella, my Bella…" he whispered into my hair and moved his lips up and down my neck.

I pressed my hips against his, feeling his impossibly hard erection pressing against my belly.

He sucked his breath, growling, and his grip tightened, just for a moment, before he released me and took a half a step back. He smiled down at me as he reached for the shampoo that was on the shelf behind me. His chest was so close to my mouth as he leaned over me, that I took advantage.

I slid my hands up his back and pulled my mouth to the center of his chest. I slurped at the water that clung to his flesh. The water was cold, like ice water, and it tasted amazing, infused with the flavor of his sweet skin. I sucked at every drop I could wrap my lips around.

Edward's body shuddered against mine and I heard something pop behind me.

We both froze, pulling away from each other. I turned and had to laugh. I saw a mangled plastic bottle in his hand and shampoo was dripping down his arm.

I could tell he was a little shaken up, probably afraid that he could have hurt me instead of killing the poor bottle. But, he tried not to let me see his angst. He shrugged and let that amazing half smile turning up one side of his mouth. He poured some of the shampoo out of one of the holes and into his open hand and without a word he smoothed it over my hair and started to work it in.

"Do you mind?" he asked, leaning down to look me in the eye, his breath washing over my face.

At least I assumed that was what he was doing. I had already closed my eyes when I felt his fingers in my hair.

"Mmmmmm," was all I could utter, it felt so good.

He chuckled and his hands moved slowly, not missing a single spot on my scalp. When he was satisfied that my hair was sufficiently washed he gently tilted my head back under the water. He even placed one of his broad hands over my eyes, to keep the shampoo out of them.

That made me smile.

He reached behind me, placing the destroyed bottle back on the shelf and picked up the conditioner.

This time he slid his fingers through my hair, root to tip, stopping when he reached a tangle and gently worked it out.

He repeated the rinsing process until all of the conditioner was gone and then stepped back. His hand slid down my arm until he held my hand in his.

"Bella," he started, looking directly into my eyes and making me feel just a little bit dizzy. "I would like very much to wash you," he said quietly.

I couldn't speak right now if my life had depended on it, so I nodded, taking a shaky breath through my open mouth.

He lifted my hand and kissed it softly. "Thank you," he said, his cool lips brushing my skin.

I saw him pick up the bottle of body wash and squirt some of the liquid in his hand. Oh God, he was going to use his bare hands? I took a deep breath, trying to get a hold on my heartbeat.

That didn't last very long, just seeing his hands moving toward my naked flesh sent my heartbeat into a frenzy. Naturally he heard it and smiled.

He slipped his hands up over my shoulders and down my back, spreading the soap and pulling me closer. My cheek pressed against his marble chest as he swirled the suds around my back in slow concentric circles. Up one side, and down the other, not leaving one millimeter of skin untouched by his icy fingers.

I couldn't stop myself. I slid my arms around his back, resting my hands along his spine, just under the shoulder blades, fingers spread.

His movements hitched for just a second before he continued. I smiled against him when his hands moved past the dip in my back and stopped on the swell of my backside. I heard and felt him take a few deep, measured, breaths before he continued down over my ass.

He lightly squeezed each buttock and his chest rumbled lightly against my cheek. I pressed my fingers into his back and the growl got louder. I loved the way he reacted to my touch.

Then he pulled his hands away and took a step back again. He twirled his finger in the air, telling me to turn around.

When I turned my back to him, Edward stepped back into place behind me. I saw his arms reach out past me, his chest pressed to my back, as he reached for the body wash again. I expected him to back away after he'd filled his hand with soap but he kept his chest tight against my back as he spread his fingers across my stomach.

"I'm trying to decide," he said into my hair. "Where your skin is the softest?"

He smoothed his hand along my stomach, "Is it here?" he whispered.

Sliding his hand up, along the side of my breast he sighed, "Or is it here?" he murmured as his fingers brushed along my skin.

"Here?" He turned his hands and opened them over my breasts, kneading them with his fingers. He pushed up against the mounds of flesh, my nipples sliding in between his fingers. "Hmmm, no," he said, trailing his soapy fingertips over the tightening buds.

He slithered his fingers up, over my collar bone, and across my throat. He stroked the skin with the backs of his hands, "No, not here."

My heart pummeled in my chest. Edward was intent on driving me mad, I was sure of it. The room started spinning beneath my feet.

"Breathe Bella," he reminded gently, dragging the backs of his fingers down my neck.

I pulled in a long, much needed breath and the floor stabilized.

"Now," he started, his hands still moving down my body, "let's see…" He stopped at my hips and circled the flesh. "No, not here either" he said casually.

His long cool fingers spread down over my outer thighs and he rubbed up and down a few times. "Hmmmm, close," he said, turning his face into my neck.

"I know," he whispered, brushing his lips against my ear, making me shiver with anticipation.

Edward's fingers began to crawl along the skin of my leg, moving slowly toward the center.

"Maybe…" he breathed, his sweet breath blowing across my skin.

I lolled my head back against his chest and pulled my bottom lip between my teeth, waiting.

One cold finger traced up my leg, to the crease at the bottom of my hip. He followed it, sliding along it, like a line on a map.

My pulse raced at nine hundred miles an hour and my breathing picked up a furious pace.

"I think…here," he said, slipping his finger between my clenched thighs.

I gasped as my hands flew up, hitching around his neck and I whimpered.

"Mmmmm," he groaned, pushing his finger farther between my legs, brushing against my swollen bud.

My fingers gripped the back of his neck as I felt him go farther still, searching.

"Here," he practically purred as he slid his finger into me, just enough to get coated with my wetness, before he slipped it up over the little bundle of nerves trembling for his touch.

He circled the nub a few times, bringing me up onto my toes at the sensation, before sliding back inside me again.

My knees started to shake as he started to pulse his finger into my core.

I let go of his neck with one hand and started to slide it behind my back to take a hold of his erection that was pressing so hard against my back.

He stopped me in place and brought my arm back up around his neck. "Just feel me," he said quietly. His right hand slid back down my body and gripped my hip, lightly pressing me open and holding me up.

I wanted to protest, to give him the pleasure he was giving me, but dear God, this felt so good.

"Will you say my name Bella?" he whispered against my ear, sliding a second finger up into me.

"Yes," I gasped.

He pumped faster, rubbing the heel of his hand against my throbbing bud. "Will you always say my name?" he asked in a breath, the words coming fast from his lips, almost like he was ashamed to ask, but needing to know.

"Forever, Edward."

I wasn't certain, but I could have sworn I heard him say, 'good', before he lowered his lips to my neck.

His fingers picked up some ungodly, inhuman, speed. Stroking spots that I didn't know existed, but felt so unbearably good.

I sank my fingers in his hair and clenched with all my might as I panted out his name. He hissed and pulsed faster until my knees completely gave way beneath me.

He held me tight against his hard body so I wouldn't fall.

Edward would never let me fall.

I think I may have lost consciousness for a brief second, because I don't remember him turning me around. But when I opened my eyes again, they were looking up into his.

"What I wouldn't give to hear what you are thinking when you make that whimpering sound I love so much," he smiled down at me.

I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks and his grin widened.

"Come on," he winked at me. "The water is starting to get cold, let's get you dried off and into bed, you need some sleep."

I tried to protest but he wasn't hearing any of it. He started humming to me while he dried my body and I could feel my eyes getting heavier by the second.

"Maybe just a little nap," I mumbled as he tucked the big fluffy blanket around me. I could hear his voice singing to me as I drifted off to sleep.


	4. One More Time

**EPOV**

I heard her heartbeat slow and her breathing fall into a rhythmic pattern as she drifted into sleep.

_There truly is a God_, I thought to myself.

There was no other way to explain the most exquisite piece of his work lying next to me. More magnificent than the earth, the sun and the moon combined.

I watched her sleep, her naked body cocooned inside the thick blanket. A slow smile spread across my face as I thought about the fact that I was lying naked with her and that she was mine.

That old guilt pricked at the back of my neck.

I had no right to her or her love. I had no right to want her to stay with me forever.

But that is what I most desperately wanted. In the very back of my mind. In the selfish part that I keep locked down so very tightly. The part that I wouldn't let surface because it would bring her pain and that I couldn't bear—

_Stop it_, the voice in my head cried out. _Just stop it, for one moment_.

I closed my eyes. I thought about that wicked little corner of my mind and I slowly peeled the wrapping back, letting the beast that wanted to keep Bella forever bubble to the surface. The one that wanted to turn her.

I struggled inside my own mind, pushing the big monster down, and letting the little one up.

Yes, I could let the little selfish monster up for just a moment. Just long enough to enjoy the thought of living through the rest of eternity with the most glorious creature sleeping in my arms. Imagining the day when I could hold her with all my might without fear of crushing her into oblivion.

_This is nice,_ the voice echoed in my head. Yes, it was _very_ nice.

I don't know how long I stayed that way, letting that selfish little beast have his fantasy, but sometime later, light starting to coming through the window.

When I heard her stir, I opened my eyes to see her stretching her entire body across my bed, waking up.

Oh, she made the most wonderful sounds when something felt good to her. Soft moans, long drawn out groans and those whimpers of pleasure. Those were the best. I would spend the rest of my existence trying to find new ways to bring those sounds out of her.

"Good morning," she croaked. Her voice was still thick with sleep and the most deliriously happy smile spread across her face. I started to reach for her but she rolled off of the bed.

"Human moment," she mumbled as her feet hit the floor. She stumbled for a few steps and then started to trot for the hall, I assumed to go to the restroom. She paused in the doorway for just a second before she turned and disappeared into my bathroom.

I crossed my arms behind my head and leaned against the pillows. I thought about the last thing I saw before she closed the door, her cute little bare backside.

The door opened after a few minutes and there she was, stretching her entire body in the doorway, her arms reaching up toward the ceiling, elongating her naked body. I couldn't take it anymore. The selfish part of me took over, and I let it.

I used my vampire speed and swept her up into my arms and laid us down onto the bed before she could take a breath. She stared up at me and her eyes had that startled glassy look they get when I surprise her like this.

"Sweet Bella," I whispered, brushing my lips across her warm skin and trailing my hands up and down her body.

"Mmmmm, Edward," she groaned and sunk her hands into my hair.

I slid my lips along her neck, trailing my nose along the sweet smelling skin just behind her ear.

"Can I have you one more time Bella?" I asked, breathing in her fragrant scent, tasting it on my tongue. "Just once more while we are still alone?"

"Yes, Edward, please…" she breathed, arching her back. Her small hands gripped the back of my head, urging my face unto her body. I wasn't about to object.

I loved the feel of her, soft and silky under my lips. I dragged my tongue across her flesh. The taste of her skin made the venom well up in my mouth. I paused to swallow it back.

The rational part of my mind made its presence known, warning me that I shouldn't be doing this. It chastised me for allowing myself the pleasures of her body again.

With a low, quiet growl I shook that part away, letting the selfish little beast have his way.

I smoothed my hand up her deliciously warm body and cupped one perfectly formed breast in my hand.

Her breath caught in her throat and her chest pushed up into my hand at the sensation. I squeezed the impossibly soft globe, testing its firmness as much as I dared.

With my thumb and index finger I pinched her sweet little nipple. I could hear her teeth scrape against the flesh of her bottom lip as I gently tugged and rolled the peak between my fingers. I was rewarded with that amazing whimpering sound.

I laid my body against hers, careful to keep how much weight I put on her in check. I moved my cheek along her creamy white chest until I was nose to nipple with her breast. Slinging my leg over her body I covered as much of her as I could. I tilted my head up to capture a rosy bud between my lips. The hand I had wrapped around her breast, now roamed her body, recording which spots made her whimper and which ones made her moan. I flicked my tongue over the taut nipple I had caught in my mouth.

Her whole body shuddered against me and it felt positively sinful.

"Edward," she breathed. She wrapped her leg over mine, trapping my thigh between hers. I could feel the moist heat radiating out of her.

She pressed her wetness against my thigh, and the heat felt so amazing against my cold skin. Quickly, I released her nipple and turned my head from her breast, sinking my teeth into my lower lip because it felt so good.

"Damn Bella," I growled and nuzzled her chest again.

I trailed my hand all the way down from her throat to the top of her hip.

"You feel so good," I whispered, dragging my fingertips down her leg as far as I could reach. I grabbed her delicate ankle, pulling her body closer to me and hitched her foot around my waist. I trailed back up her calf, smoothing up over her knee, and I let my thumb skim the soft, sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

Her toes clenched against my back in anticipation as I rubbed my thumb against the crease of her leg, that oh so soft spot.

She writhed, frustrated, under my body and I felt myself smile at her reaction. I truly loved to tease her.

Her fingers sank deep into my hair and directed my lips to hers. I kissed her, harder than I ever have before and plunged my tongue into her waiting mouth.

I felt her lips wrap around my cold hard tongue and suck it deeper into her mouth. I gripped the pillow on either side of her head, feeling the fabric give way underneath my fingers.

She arched her hips into mine and coated the raging erection I had with her nectar. I pulled back and hitched her leg higher around my hip. I needed to see her, watch her face as I slid inside of her.

I positioned myself at her entrance and waited for her permission. She didn't make me wait long. I felt her leg tighten against my back.

"Edward, please…" she mewled.

That was all I needed to hear. With my bottom lip firmly clenched between my teeth I guided myself inside her. The pleasure licked at me the moment I slid into her blazing hot flesh. I panted through my open mouth as inch by inch, I pushed deeper into her body.

I controlled myself, trying to make this last as long as possible, moving at an agonizingly slow pace.

When I was buried inside of her, a breath exploded out of me that I didn't realize I was holding.

I didn't move. I sucked in a deep breath and let the feeling of ecstasy wash over me from the impossibly soft flesh that covered me from base to tip. Sweet, hot moisture.

Her fingertips caressed the marble planes of my chest letting her nails rake across my nipples. She smiled up at me and bit her lip when I hissed at the feeling.

I bent over her body and ran my tongue from her navel to her neck, lingering for a few moments at each perfectly pink nipple. I could taste the desire and passion on her skin, bubbling out of every pore.

She wrapped her small hands around my waist and slid them up across my back. Her touch was electric, sparking a craving in me stronger than blood; her body.

Slowly, I pulled my hips back, nearly pulling all the way out before I sank back into her. An exquisite heat flooded my system again, making my eyes roll back into my head for a split second.

Looking down into her eyes, a snarl of pure pleasure ripped out of me. Her eyes widened, her pulse quickened and her breathing caught.

I would never admit this to her while she was still human and so very breakable, but a part of me loved the way she reacted to my feral side.

Letting the selfish beast inside my head lead, I rolled our bodies and situated Bella on top of me.

She sat up, straddling my waist and pushed her full body weight down onto me.

God that felt so _incredible._

Just when I thought I had myself under control she slid her hands up her body, through her hair and stretched her arms over her head as she rolled her hips over mine.

I reached back and gripped the wrought iron bed frame. The metal squealed and groaned in my grasp as I twisted it, shaking the bed beneath us.

She flung her body over me, grinding her hips over mine in such an ungodly fashion, causing a piece of the metal to brake off in my hand. I crumpled the hunk of iron in my hand like a drinking straw, pulverizing it in my grasp.

"Bella…arrghh!" I growled gritting my teeth as tight as I possible could and pushed my head back into the pillow. I reached back, trying to find something to grip, and settled for going straight through the wall, gouging a hole into the plaster.

She arched back, exposing her sweet white neck.

Venom pooled in my mouth and I knew I had to bite something, anything, other than her.

Luckily, she was so lost in what she was feeling that one stroke in the right spot and she wouldn't be paying any attention to what I was doing. I brought my fingers to her body and brushed my thumb and forefinger across her apex a few times before gently pinching and rolling the hot little nub between them.

Her body bucked and her eyes rolled back into her head as her climax claimed every ounce of her attention.

It was now or never.

I snapped off another piece of wrought iron and clamped my teeth around it. The metal tasted awful, but it was only in my mouth for a fraction of a second, just long enough to satisfy my need to bite.

The second wave of Bella's orgasm hit and the mangled piece of metal clattered to the floor. I swept her onto her back again and pushed in and out of her slowly.

"Edwarrrrrd!" she screamed, clenching and twisting the sheet in her hands.

I kept the pace slow, plunging deep and drawing every ounce of pleasure out of her that I could muster.

Sitting back onto my knees I drew her body up into my arms and gently rocked her in my lap, pulsing up into her over and over again.

Her entire body trembled as she draped her arms around my neck, sliding her fingers up into my hair.

"I love you, Edward," she breathed.

Everything inside me exploded. The most delicious heat engulfed my entire body as I came.

I heard her gasp and her hands gripped my hair tighter. Every one of her muscles went rigid as a final orgasm shot through her body.

The soft muscles wrapped around my length pulsed, gripping and releasing me. A new sense of pleasure ripped through my core. Her body clung to mine, so delicate, soft and vulnerable and deliciously warm, that I almost couldn't stop myself.

I felt myself being pulled to the pulse pounding in her neck, my lips curled back and baring my teeth, I leaned into her throat.

"NO, EDWARD, YOU PROMISED!" a little pixie voice screamed inside my head.

Immediately I stopped. Pulling back I saw Bella's head tilted, throat exposed and her eyes squeezed shut, waiting.

A shudder ran through me.

"Edward," she whispered. "Do it…please," she begged, arching her neck at me.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen," Alice's voice echoed inside my head. "If you turn her right now I will _never_ forgive you!"

I leaned forward, ignoring the screeching inside my head, and placed a gentle kiss on the soft skin of her beautiful white neck as I lay her back on the bed.

I slowly pulled out of her, dragging out this wonderful pleasure for as long as I could.

Wrapping my arms around her I pulled her close to my chest. Her tiny finger pushed around the hair that sparsely sprinkled across my chest.

"You didn't do it," she said quietly, her voice so small and disappointed.

I stroked her hair for a moment and curled my finger under her chin, tilting her face up to mine. I tried to smile, but the disappointment in her face crushed my very soul.

I took a deep breath and caressed her cheek with the back of my fingers.

"I promised a certain, annoying little vampire, that I wouldn't until after the wedding."

"Alice," we said in unison and then started laughing.

Thoughts suddenly started to bombard me. Mostly Emmett's foul perverted ones. I scowled, trying to block them out.

Her finger traced the deep lines marring my forehead. "They're almost home aren't they?"

I couldn't answer her, Emmett's thoughts churned inside my head. I bolted from the bed and ran across the room.

"Damn it, Emmett, shut up!" I roared out the window with so much force that the glass nearly shattered.

I turned back to the room, pinching the bridge of my nose and squeezing my eyes shut.

When I finally opened my eyes she was looking at me, watching me. Her soft naked body stretched across my bed looking very satisfied and extremely sexy.

I felt my cheek twitch up as a smile spread across my face.

That's when I decided that I didn't care.

I didn't care that Emmett would have a field day teasing me and trying his damnedest to make my existence a living hell for as long as he could.

It didn't matter anymore, none of it did.

I had her.

Bella.

_You are one lucky creature_, the voice in my head said.

I nodded and crawled back into bed next to my love.

My life.

My Bella.

THE END.


End file.
